Miserably Vampy
by WalkingByMyself
Summary: A new kid at school, Cross-side Mountain High, encounters our favorite shadow hunters and our glittery warlock. What will happen when they find out that she has a big secret. Who is the small blonde murderer? Who is the white-haired-grandpa, as the new kid calls him? Bad summery, I stink at them. JUST READ IT ALREADY!
1. Chapter I: New Schooly School

DestinyShadowThief: Hello! I'm a new person to the world of posting so be nice, but be yourself. So, anyway, this is not the first story I've written, but it's the first one I've posted. As you can tell from the username, I'm a major Doctor Who fan(and I'm totally proud of it!). This is a story where Clary is not in love with Jace at first, but then grows to admire him. I'm not allowed to write Malec, one of my Dad's rules about me posting my work. This story is purely fan made. . . You know what makes me even happier? The fact that I get to put Angel and Buffy together, forever. He was never a vampire although he does have a weird disease that needs him to drink blood. They have a daughter, YAY!

*Looks around like a dimwit since there's no one else there then turns back to the computer*

DestinyShadowThief: Another thing, picture this fanfiction like a TV show. Like how it goes from episode-to-episode? Like that. So, yeah.

HIT IT DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I does not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Mortal Instruments. It would be nice if I did, though. . .

DestinyShadowThief: Let it begin. . .

Chapter 1: New Schooly School

Violet Summers timidly stepped into Cross-Side Mountain High. It was huge and decorated like a rich kids' school, colorful marble tiles everywhere. Tile on the walls, ceiling, and floor. She was new, of course, and lucky for her she was coming in during a new year and not mid-year.

She pulled out her iPhone and looked at it; she had an hour to kill before her first class.

_Are you serious?_ she thought, _I'm that early? _ She mentally smacked her forehead angrily. _Idiot!_

She stuffed her phone back into her jeans pocket and looked up to see two boys and a girl headed her way.

One boy was completely golden. Golden skin, hair, and eyes. He had a name tag that read Jace Lightwood. The other boy had pitch-black hair, gleaming, but bored looking, crystal-clear blue eyes and he had a name tag as well. It read Alec Lightwood. The girl had Alec's hair, but instead of blue eyes, she had dark brown eyes. Her name tag read Isabelle Lightwood. There was no way the two dark headed Lightwoods were related to that Jace character, he was golden and they looked kinda goth.

But they all seemed so perfect, and it was annoying Violet. They were also headed her way, which dampened her spirits, and the fact that Isabelle was complaining about last year's grades in science was already getting on her nerves.

"Hey! Summers!" Alec shouted in Violet's general direction.

Violet looked around, looked back at them as they stopped walking in front of her, and pointed at herself. "Me?"

"Yeah, you, we're showing you around" Jace replied.

Violet nodded and they all walked off together throughout the school.

XXX

"You're new, right?" Jace asked.

Violet nodded. "Uh huh." She'd been daydreaming and not really paying attention to their words at all until. . .

Isabelle smirked to herself. "Hope you pass my little test."

"Huh? What test?" Violet was dragged back to reality by Isabelle's saying of the word: test.

"The test to see if you'll join our group."

"Oh."

"Vamp nail polish?"

Violet bit her lip nervously. "Over?"

"Ultimately over!" Jace agreed. They all looked at him like he was crazy, but he shrugged. "I know lots about women, I've hung out with them a lot so I know about this, sadly."

_I'm so sorry,_ Violet said mentally, _that you know about that._

"Jace is right," Isabelle admitted. "Gloria Jeans?"

"Trendy, but tasty, but I don't really like coffee related things," Violet said.

"The Twilight movies?"

"Stupid movies with devils playing the characters, and the books are sucky too."

"Now that was a total gimme," Alec said softly. Now it was his turn for everyone to stare at him; their looks all came across as surprised. "I watched them with my boyfriend," he explained.

Violet blinked._ Oooooookaaaaaay, not weird at all,_ she thought.

Isabelle shrugged and retuned to asking the questions. "Josh Hutcherson?"

Violet jumped a little. "He needs to call me! . . . To get me to the premiere of Catching Fire."

"So he'd call you and you'd tell him you're a big fan and you only wanted to meet him to get to the Catching Fire premiere?" Jace asked.

Violet shrugged.

"You're a sly little brat aren't you?" he asked, ruffling her hair.

Isabelle smiled approvingly at her while Alec rolled his eyes, muttering "Women."

"You passed!" Isabelle said.

Violet pretended to be relieved about passing, when, in reality, she was dreading the idea that she passed a girly girl's test for dummies. Where'd they get it, the test? The books? Like the Logic For Dummies books? _They need that book, __Logic For Dummies__; they could use it to become smart_ Violet thought happily.

XXX

Clary Fairchild slammed her locker as hard as she could. _It's almost lunch...I can make it,_ she hoped.

Her mind wandered to the first school tour she'd had. The nerve of that Jace Lightwood! Kissing her? Without permission? Jerk! She wanted to punch him for that, but both sides of guardians (Luke and Jocelyn and Maryse and Robert) would disapprove completely! It was his nerve that she hated. . .

Someone fell into step with her. Lazy-like steps followed by a mocking chuckle. "Hi Fairchild."

"What do you want, Jace?"

Jace laughed and began to walk backwards, somehow avoiding tripping over books on the floor that she would've tripped on. He smiled at her- "Another kiss."

"Forget it! Never happening!"

"Never say never as that mundie Justin Bever says."

"It's Bieber."

"No, I meant what I said."

Clary chuckled on the inside, but outside she huffed. "Leave me alone! It's bad enough you're my mentor at the Institute-"

"That hurts, Baby."

"But then you kiss me without permission! And in front of the whole school, I might add!"

Jace laughed again. "Don't listen to the mundies, my lady, they're stupid and brainless."

He was mocking Simon. Simon would always be a mundie to him, not a vampire. To Jace, he would never be a part of their world.

"Did you see the new girl?" she asked.

Jace frowned at the new subject. "Yeah."

"Any thoughts?" Clary asked, keeping the subject the way it was.

"Several, actually," Jace replied as his impossibly golden eyes raked her.

"About Violet," she clarified.

"Nope, just another mundie."

"Okay, now leave me alone!"

She started to walk off, but Jace grabbed her by the wrist and turned her to face him. His smirk would be wicked if it wasn't Jace. "No can do."

He dragged her into the janitor's closet and held her in front of him by gripping her arms. "You're not leaving without giving me what I want, a kiss."

Clary's face flushed one of the deepest reds you'll ever see.

XXX

Violet moved one of her knights, crashed it into Simon's queen, and took the piece. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I mock you and your kingdom, King Simon! I shall destroy you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Simon wailed. "You set me up!"

Violet laughed. "My dad taught me everything I know."

"So did mine!"

Violet's new friend, Clary, plopped down beside her. Her lipgloss was smeared all around her mouth and her hair, which had been nice before, was now all tangled and incredibly messy.

"Jace?"

"Yeah." She tugged at her hair and whined mournfully. "It took my hair forever to be that good."

"I-It always looks great" Simon said shyly.

She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Simon."

Violet was pretty certain Jace was a vampire, but something was stopping her from immediately staking him through the heart. She went over her mental list of possible vampires again.

_Jace? He was golden, not a creepy pale._

_Alec? No, too quiet and kinda lazyish._

_Isabelle? Way too frilly-and that's saying something-even for a vampire._

_Clary? Too nice and way too brave to be a vampire._

_Simon? . . ._

_Dang it! I'm playing chess with a vampire! Perfect. . . just perfecto. _ Violet really did smack her forehead this time, earning a confused look from Simon and Clary. _Now what?_ she wondered. _Slay him? But. . . he's nice, just like Dad._

"So what do you think of our dull-loving-school?" Simon asked.

Violet shrugged. "It's okay, but I really wanted to stay in L.A."

"Anywhere Is Better Than Being Stuck with Jace!" Clary shouted in Jace's general direction of where he was sitting.

"Don't Act Like You Don't Love It, Fairchild!"

"You're so full of yourself!" Violet exclaimed.

"I can be because everyone loves me! And, yes, yes I am."

"Hey!" Simon said jerking Clary and Violet's attention back to him. "Want to go to Pandemonium tonight?"

"Sure," Clary agreed.

"What in the name of heaven and sea is Pandemonium?" Violet asked.

"Only an awesome club that everyone who is anyone goes to," her red-headed friend replied. "Simon and I get special treatment there because of _Jace_." She said his name with just a touch of venom in her voice.

"I'm only fourteen," Violet said. "I can't go to a club." _Not that it hasn't stopped me before when I'm on slayer call. Maybe I can actually get in without breaking and entering this time._

"Just give the bouncer $15," Simon said. He looked around then leaned closer. "He's new so it's easy to bribe him." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay then, I guess I'll come."

XXX

Violet felt the small wooden stake in her messenger's bag. She then ran home, hoping not to run into any deadly-neck-or-throat-biting-vampires. She finally reached her house, burst through the front door, and casually walked into the kitchen to see her mom, Buffy Summers, humming happily to herself.

"Hey Mom!" Violet greeted with a hug which her mother returned.

"Hi sweetie! Have fun at your new school?"

"It was pretty good, I made some friends." She sighed. "Can I go to a club tonight?"

"Slaying or friends?"

"Going with my new friends, can I?"

"Any other girls going? You have a tendency to only make a boy your friend."

"Clary is going, and she's bringing her friend Simon."

"Simon a good boy?"

"Yep, he's in chess club and plays D&D."

"Okay, definitely safe."

The front door opened and Violet and Buffy watched as the kitchen door opened and Angel walked in. "I'm home," he said. He looked at his girls and spread his arms. "Where're my hugs?"

"Daddy!" She leaped at him and they spun around hugging and laughing.

"I hear you're going to a club," he said.

Buffy laughed mightily. "Angel, my angelic faced-funny-semi dramatic-eavesdropper husband."

Violet put on her Bambi eyes and Angel gave in. "Alright, you can go."

Violet did a fist pump and jumped up and down.

"But." The jumping stopped. "I want you to take a stake with you, keep it on you at all times."

"I will" Violet droned out.

XXX

Later that night...

Violet flagged down a taxi and told him the address for Pandemonium. The taxicab driver grumbled some warning about that place and names. . . They sounded like Spike and a Sebastian. She shook her head and rid herself of those names. They drove on. When they were more than two blocks away Violet could hear the loud, thumping-like music emanating from the club. She paid the cab driver and did as Simon told her to do, which was bribe the bouncer to let her in. She found Clary and Simon laughing at something at the bar. "Hey!"

"Welcome to Pandemonium!" Clary shouted.

"Where teens are free to be teens!" Simon continued.

"And adults aren't allowed!" Clay finished shoving a fist in the air. "Here we are completely and utterly free!"

They spread their arms smiling almost like the ending pose for a musical.

Violet laughed at them and bought some food and played chess with Simon again (because he requested a rematch) in the lounge area while Clary got pulled off by some random guy to go dance.

And, of course, to ruin Violet's evening, there was a blood-curdling scream and several others followed.

Violet immediately grabbed her stake and ran towards the first scream, bumping into Jace who was headed the wrong way. It was a simple vampire feeding technique the vampires had learned in the 1860's. One boy vampire or girl vampire takes their kill away and sends other vampires into the crowds. Once the victim screams, the other vampires scream to cause confusion and panic so they could all get their kills.

Violet opened the back door only to trip over a dead body and to see the vampire running away. She got up and caught up to him in a flash, grabbing his shirt and throwing him against the brick wall of the alley she was in. He got up and grabbed her, but Violet batted his arms away and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the jaw. He fell against the wall again and she finished him off with her stake. She then looked around and ran towards home to tell her family.

XXX

Jace kicked the dust and knelt down, taking a fistful and letting it run through his fingers. Vampire dust. You could tell by the blood aroma of the dust.

Clary came up to him and he seized her small hand. "What do you think killed it?" he asked; might as well take the opportunity to train her.

She shrugged. "A wooden stake?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's right." Then he held her with one hand around her waist. "Let's get back."

"But who killed it?" Clary asked resisting his pull back towards Pandemonium.

"Another shadowhunter, maybe," he replied. "Maybe the thing was too scared to come up against me that it killed itself? Yeah, I like that one better than the other one."

Clary chuckled a little. "Wait. What did you mean 'get back'? Get back where?"

Jace laughed. "To Pandemonium. You're going to dance with me, my lovely red-head."

Clary opened her mouth to object, but, somehow, Jace had pulled her towards the dance floor in what seemed like a second. How had she missed most of the trip there? Did she stare at him? His golden eyes? His golden hair? Like the touch of his roughly scarred hands and be distracted by them?

XXX

The next day. . .

"Good morning, class! My name is Mr. Magnus Bane!" The mysterious man wrote his name on the board with a pink permanent marker. "But you will be calling me Mr. Bane and I will be subbing for today."

Everyone sat in their seats, but Violet walked walked up to the new substitute teacher. "Where's Mrs. Lynn, sir?"

"She was in a _tragic_ accident," Mr. Bane replied.

Mr. Bane officially freaked Violet out. He was a giant, sparkly, human size, colorful, glitter-covered, diamond sequin.

"O-on the second day of class?" she asked.

"Yes, now, please, go back to your seat."

Violet silently obliged and sat in her seat which was next to Alec Lightwood's desk. He was slumped in his seat groaning, but also trying to hide the smallest of smiles at the teacher. "He's going to pick me to answer," her desk buddy moaned. He was a terrible actor.

"What?"

"Let's see who can tell me what the Fujita scale is? If you do, you get a Snickers Bar," Mr. Bane announced. No one did anything. "What? No one? Not even for a Snickers Bar?" He looked about until his eyes rested on Alec. "Ah, Alec, please, enlighten us."

Alec sat upright in his seat. "I don't know, sir." Mr. Bane put on a frown/pouty face that was kind of cute when Violet thought about it. She raised her hand and he pointed at her.

"Mr. Bane-" she started.

"Call me High Teacher Of All Knowledgeable Things Science."

"Ooooookay, High Teacher of All Knowledgeable Things Science, the Fujita scale is the measurement of how big a tornado is, based on how much it eats, or, in other words, destroys."

"TEN POINTS TO THE GOTHIC GRYFFINDOR GIRL!" He threw the Snickers bar at her face which she caught before it reached a small ruler's length from her face. Everyone blinked, not wanting to know what to think of this teacher. . . or how long he might be staying, except for Alec of course.

Fifteen minutes later. . .

"Now, class, the Richie scale is-yes Violet?" Mr. Bane pointed at her.

"High Teacher Of-"

"Please." He held his hand up silencing her. "Call me...

Your Royal Highness Of Science."

Violet, inwardly, strangled her new teacher. "I think you mean the Richter scale."

"Yes, I did, thank you, Violet."

"No problem Your Royal-"

"Call me Mr. Bane," he interrupted happily.

"Or we could call you Captain Sparkly Dimwit," she muttered through her gritted teeth. Alec glared a pretty terrifying glare.

XXX

After what felt like many eternities later. . .

Violet burst free from the front doors of her school and started to skip merrily down the front lawn of the school property. "I'm Ever So Free!. . . For the evening anyway, but then I have homework. . . Okay, I'm not free."

She looked further ahead to see a circle surrounding moving heads. Boys' heads. She pushed her way through the crowds; she hated being so small and only a freshman, otherwise, maybe she'd be easily pushing away the cheering and chanting bodies that barred her way to the center of the small circle.

"JACE! JACE! JACE! JACE! JACE! JACE! JACE!"

She finally made it to the center of the circle and, sure enough, there was Jace. He was punching this boy in the gut and face. His face was totally relaxed, it irked her. It was like he was used to beating up someone and winning. He was incredibly fast on his feet and his fists moved like lightning. The boy fell to his knees in front of Jace.

Violet frowned. She dropped her bag and took off her jacket. She was about to move forward when a hand seized her shoulder. It was Simon. "You want to get killed?" he asked. "This fight is over Clary, and you know how much Jace is into her, right?"

"Concerned?" she snapped. She thrust his hand off her shoulder and pointed her index finger at him. "Look, Brunette, this is only the second day you've known me. I know when I'm beat and I know when I'm not. I think I'm equally matched here so. . . Let-Me-Be!"

She walked forward and seized a hand full of Jace's really perfect hair-she admitted it to herself the boy was pretty perfect looking. She snatched the other boy's paper white hair and yanked them close together with her face looking at both of them. "Nice boys," she said sweetly, "shouldn't fight."

With as much strength as possible-without bashing in their heads on contact-she slammed their foreheads together and they stumbled back, confused. They didn't know what to think so they charged each other, but Violet came between them kicking White-Haired-Grandpa-Looking-Boy in his chest with a front kick. Then kicked Too-Much-Of-A-Perfecto-Boy backwards in the chest as well. Jace caught her kick and flipped her backwards. . . big mistake. Violet did flip backwards and caught Jace's jaw with her heel and landed. The other boy came up and she threw a hook into his right eye. Then she spun on Jace.

"If you really like Clary, tell her how you feel and don't pressure her like you do to make her like you. Just FYI, it's not working," she snapped. "If you like her or even love her you'll give her time to think, and maybe she feels the same."

Jace massaged his jaw. "I can't wait for her. I like her, a lot, but I can't wait for her, I want to, but I can't. I really do love her."

"Then learn to wait," she said. She grabbed her bag and jacket and ran home, happy for the feeling of beating up a popular kid. It felt good.

XXX

Jace sat on his bed massaging his jaw and pushed everyone off his bed except for Clary, who was busy drawing something. Everyone fell with an "OOF!" or "OW!" or "MY HAIR!" or a wondrous "THANKS A LOT JACE!" Clary smiled at him and giggled a little.

"So she's another mundie, huh?" Isabelle asked noticing Jace massaging his jaw.

"Not anymore she's not," Alec said.

"Big time possible problem, this was supposed to be a downworlder-free school," Jace griped.

"So it'd be Simon Proof, then?" Simon asked. Clary looked at her best friend and they chuckled together, possible inside joke occurring there.

"Let's think for a minute here," Alec said. Everyone was quiet for, literally, a whole minute. They all knew this because Jace counted aloud earning annoyed looks from everyone. "What is she?"

"She has black hair," Isabelle said. Someone groaned, though, no one knows who except for who did it. . . the mystery shall never be solved (Alec did it!).

"Yes, good point Izzy, we know she's a downworlder," Simon said.

"No," Magnus said. "I'm a downworlder and I would know."

"I'm a downworlder too!"

"Where you around when the Dead Sea was just a lake feeling a little poorly? No? Didn't think so. Trust me, Kiddo, I've been around longer."

Simon sighed in defeat. Kiddo. He hated being called that or mundie, just as bad.

"So if she's not a downworlder, then what is she?" Clary asked.

"We could ask Maryse," Magnus suggested.

"Alec's Doing It!" everyone shouted at the same time except for Alec who said Jace should do it, and Magnus just blinked at everyone voting that Alec should ask.

"Unless you wanted to do it," Jace said. Alec looked hopeful for a minute, but his (utterly cute) face dropped when Magnus paled and said: "Okay, Alec does it."

XXX

The doorbell rang and Violet slid downstairs by the banister (or whatever the railing of the stairs is called) shouting/yelling: "I'LL GET IT!"

Angel walked by sipping coffee, mumbling: "You're so your mother's daughter." She laughed and bounced to the door happily and threw it open.

"Nina! Victoire!"

"Violet!" Nina replied.

"Violet!" Violet was tackled in a hug by Victoire. "Want to buy some girl scout cookies?" she asked.

XXX

"Mom?" Alec asked. He nearly gulped at the sight of the size of the book in his mother's hand. She turned to him smiling. "We found a girl with vampire strength and we want to know why there's a mundie like that!" He closed his eyes after speaking so quickly. There was a thud and he opened his eyes to see the book in its proper place and sighed, fully relieved.

"Who's to say it just isn't a regular mundie that's strong?" Maryse asked.

"Magnus," Alec replied softly.

"Is this true?" Everyone who was on the couch, listening to the conversation, perked up at being asked a question. The only one not there was Magnus. He'd said that he needed to plan tomorrow's lesson for his classes.

"It's true!"

"Totally."

"He's right."

"I smell pancakes, great, now I wish I wasn't a vampire so I could eat them."

Alec groaned at his friends, his friends being Jace, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle, his sister.

"Okay, I'll tell," Maryse said. "Looks like a mundie, but has vampire strength?"

"It's a girl too if that helps," Clary said nodding.

"That does help, Clary, thank you."

"No prob."

"What's that?"

"Not at all. Any time."

Alec's mom nodded. "The only thing I can think of is that the the girl is vampire slayer."

DestinyShadowThief: Huh? Huh? What'd ya think? I know this chapter is slow. . . and long, but I promise. Jace will beat up plenty more people before this is all over. Tune in next week for the next episode/chapter: The Slayer.


	2. Chapter II: The Slayer

DestinyShadowThief: HELLO! I know it's only been a few days since I last posted, but I needed to get my mind off my tears of happiness and unhappiness of the wonderful/sad ending of the AWESOME last book of the Maximum Ride series. So this is a new chapter, you're welcome! I love reviews so, yes, please review at the next opportunity. I actually already had this written, but I wanted to wait a while before posting it . . . couldn't resist posting it. I fell into temptation :) *sends everyone a thumbs up*

*starts crying and yells: WHY FANG?! WWWWHHHHYYYY!*

DestinyShadowThief(in tears): Just do it, Disclaimer, just do it before I become a wreck again like I did this morning. *Rolls on the floor crying like a maniac*

Disclaimer: *sighs* Destiny owns nothing from Mortal Instruments or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. . . really Destiny it's just the ending, that means you won't cry anymore about the books not coming out when you want them to.

DestinyShadowThief: *weakly* No more? *Screaming/crying my eyes out* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IMMA DIE AND RISE THEN DIE AGAIN! WWWWHHHHYYYY?!

Chapter 2

The Slayer

"A who the what?" Isabelle asked.

"A vampire slayer," Maryse repeated. "'In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer.'"

"So kind of like a fear-striker, in a sense?" Jace guessed. "Like what shadowhunters do with demons, scare 'em, then kill 'em."

"Exactly," Maryse replied.

"But it says 'she alone,' but there's shadowhunters. She's not alone on this," Clary said.

"True," Alec's mom admitted. "But she works alone with a watcher, who, as the title implies, watches. He also teaches her to control her abilities."

"Okay, thanks, but what should we do now?" Alec asked.

"Make a truce?" Isabelle offered.

"Have me be awesome-like, even though I always am, get her out of the way? Maybe kill her?" Jace asked.

"I agree with Isabelle on this, it's actually a sensible idea," Clary added, looking at Jace with a look he chuckled at. It had a certain cuteness he admired.

"Me too," Simon agreed.

"A truce it is," Alec sighed.

XXX

"No," Violet said. "We already have a ton and a half already."

"But they're really good," Victoire pushed.

"Can we please talk about something other than girl scout cookies?"

"Not until you buy some!"

Nina rubbed her temples, annoyed by the arguing over girl scout cookies.

"I said NO!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Fine."

Nina stood up. "I met a guy."

"Oh brother," Violet sighed. "Why do you come to me with these problems?"

"Well, actually, I was going to ask you if Chris could help me?" Nina said

"And the angels are singing in chorus," Violet sang lifting her hands towards the heavens. "I feel relieved, I thought you were actually going to ask me to help you with-" she shuddered "-guys problems."

Victoire put a hand on her should and patted it. "We would never do that to you, we're way too awesome of cousins to do that."

Violet put a hand on both her cousins's shoulders. "You're lucky too, because if you did really ask me. . . I would grind you both into dust."

She grabbed her jacket, raced out the door with her cousins at her heels, and texted her mom saying where she'd be.

XXX

Jace sidestepped, stabbed the demon in the side, and, in one swift movement, sliced the slimy head off. He rolled over a garbage dumpster to meet up with two more demons. This time, he used a seraph blade. The demons clawed at him viciously, but he easily avoided their attacks. He finally got bored of the game and sliced them in half.

"Jace! Knife!"

"On it, Clary!" He tossed her a knife and she immediately plunged the blade into the heart of the hydra demon she was grappling with. She turned as another demon ran at her and she swept him off his feet.

"Nice job, Fairchild!" Jace said.

"Thanks, Lightwood!"

Jace jumped up in midair and kicked a demon's head, and when he landed, backfisted another demon which'd come up behind. He drew a jagged dagger and stabbed the demon in front of him. Jace heard the crash and silently hoped that the demon died from the sheer sight of his awesomeness. No such luck. The demon rushed at him and Jace sighed, twirled the dagger in his hand, and stabbed backwards, hitting the demon right in the heart. Oh yeah, Baby, he though. I'm this awesome!

"I think that's the last of them," Clary said, slightly breathless as she walked up to him. Her hair was in her face covering the wonderful green eyes that Jace loved so much.

"You've done well, my apprentice," Jace replied. She smiled at him, it was a genuine smile. It was pleasant and not scary like her freaking hot glares.

"Want to go get a drink?" he asked offering his hand and nodding down the street. "Pandemonium isn't too far."

Clary took his hand, still smiling. "Sure, why not, just don't you dare trying anything, Jace Lightwood."

XXX

"You said you'd help Nina with her teenage guy problem," Violet griped. "You didn't say I'd have to patrol tonight. I have plans. . . do my horribly boring homework to pass my freakishly boring classes."

"It's your job," Chris said. "And Shifu said in case you griped he'd give a little gift like a brand new crossbow or something."

"Your point about my job?"

"Do your job and I'll help Nina out."

"Fern."

"You mean fine?"

"No, I meant what I said."

"Alright. Try Pandemonium-there should be a little vampire activity tonight."

"Then you'll help Nina?"

"Yes."

"Fern."

Andrea took off at a run towards Pandemonium. It was night, obviously, but this time it was darker than usual. It looked like it had been swallowed by a black blanket. There were no stars; and no moon, for that matter.

"'Cause they know something's going down," she sang under her breath as she continued to race down the streets.

She slipped into the hard-to-miss-because-the-music-is-way-too-loud-club through a window and landed on. . . wait for it. . . wait for iiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. . . a vampire.

"Why not?" she muttered.

She got up and kicked the vampire in the face, knocking it against the wall. It growled and tried to get up only to be met with a spinning kick to the face, again.

"And a nice, big sucker punch for the sucker," Violet said landing her sucker punch on its nose.

It reached up and grabbed her throat and zoomed in, fangs bared.

"Hold on." She kneed him repeatedly and finally just kicked him up against the wall again. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Violet and you're History."

Stabbed him and he turned to dust. "Next time, buy me a drink before you try to bite my neck, Pale-Face."

XXX

Jace and Alec had trailed Violet into Pandemonium and watched her kill the vampire.

"Pretty good," Jace said.

"Yeah, a bit stiff and a little rusty in some places, but still, good," Alec admitted. He turned to Jace. "The dramatic entrance that works for us so we don't have to be really showy?"

"You know it."

"Of course I do."

They silently slipped through the window, past Violet, and behind some randomly placed pillars. They didn't know why they were there, but it helped their entrance.

Violet walked past them, stake in hand.

"Hey Shortie!" Jace said. She whirled on him as he stepped away from the pillar. "Nice work with that vampire, although, I would've better knowing me."

Violet's face was slightly confused, then she smacked herself on the forehead, laughing. "I should've recognized those last names; they sounded way too weird. You're shadowhunters, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Alec said, stepping out from his pillar.

"I saw you there," Violet said, a little taken aback with how well he blended into the shadows.

"Sure you did," both boys said, in complete and utterly weird unison.

Violet backed away and her stake a rolled a little in her hand. "Look, gothic blackie and blondie, I don't want any trouble, cool?"

"Neither do we," Jace agreed, twirled his seraph blade, and smiled mischievously.

Alec opened his mouth to start the discussion of the treaty, when a voice that sent a shiver down everyone's spine called out.

"Here slayer, slayer, slayer!" it sang. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Violet paled. "But it can't be-"

A hand seized her neck. "Oh it can be."

Alec and Jace leapt into action. The person they were fighting wasn't a shadowhunter, but a vampire with gelled-back, bleach-blonde hair and amused black eyes.

Jace pinned him to the floor. "Sebastian?"

The vampire laughed. Jace was confused and didn't like it, not one little bit. He knew Sebastian was into vampire games, but this was too much. Plus, this guy was too big; he was an adult.

"Not Sebastian," the vampire said. He threw Jace off him with incredible force, but, as per usual, Jace landed perfectly on his feet, only skidding a little. "Although I love that kid, I'm not him. My name is Spike."

Alec helped Violet to her feet. "Run!" she hissed. "Jace, get away from him. He'll kill you, bring you back for fun, see you suffer, then send you to the pits of Hell. Believe me, he's done it before."

"Listen to the slayer," Spike said. "She knows what she's doing."

Jace didn't back down. "Then I'll do the same to him, except he won't come back; he'll stay dead for good."

"Good to know, Sunny Boy," Spike mused. "Didn't I see you with that cute, little redheaded chick? What was her name? Clarissa Fairchild, wasn't it?"

Jace yelled and locked into combat with Spike. "Stay away from her!"

Spike laughed again and threw Jace against the wall. "I'm not like most vampires you've fought, Jace Herondale," he said approaching Jace. "I've killed two slayers in my time, and single handedly taken down an army of shadowhunters on their home court, in Idris." He squatted in front of Jace. "Oh, yes, I've heard of you, now don't be surprised. You're a deadly thing, kid, but not very scary looking."

"Spike!" Spike turned to be met with a kick to the face. Violet. "Stay away from the popular brats. Don't you know that they'll rot your already-not-working-brain?"

Spike smirked, standing up. "You've inherited your mother's wit, that's good."

Violet raised her stake. It was dripping something. . . holy water maybe?

He chuckled. "How's Daddy-o been since our last encounter? Worried he'll become a vampire? Or is he bleeding his guts out about worrying his girls with his disease?"

Violet's jaw tightened. "I'm going to kill you."

Spike glared. "I'd like to see you try."

"Good, I'll show you."

"You wouldn't dare go against me without your mother's help."

"No?" She shifted on her feet. "Try me."

Jace got back to his feet to see Spike and Violet in a duel to the death. "ENOUGH!" he roared.

Alec yanked Spike away from Violet who immediately leaped after him, growling angrily. Alec caught her in midair and pushed her away from Spike, who was laughing.

"Blinded by hate? I've seen it before, but never so passionate before. Must be because you're worried about you precious father, but don't worry, we'll get him. . . eventually."

Alec glared at him then turned to Violet who'd been helped up by Jace and was standing next to him. "We'll finish this fight later."

Violet's eyes were glued in a glare that was fixed on Spike.

"I hope you liked the sky," Spike said. "Black. I'd heard it was your favorite color, but Blue-Eyes-Galore over there is right, we can finish this later."

Violet nodded and he walked out. Everyone immediately let go of a breath they didn't realize they were holding, and shuddered as if they'd been in Antarctica.

"Know him?" Alec asked.

"He tried to kill my Dad, told me I was the new slayer, and put my whole family inside the hospital," Violet replied shakily. The memory of those days weren't fun.

"Oh," Jace said. "You didn't lose 'em did you? I know what that's like."

"Lost everyone, but my parents."

"Sorry." He shot Jace a look, who, in return, returned the look.

"What were you guys here for?" Violet asked.

"Well, we kinda want to discuss a truce with you if it's not too much trouble," Jace said before Alec could.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Alec shrugged. "So no conflict occurs between us and you, the slayer. In other words, we don't fight over who's going to kill the blood sucker, but, instead, we work together to keep the brainless mundies safe from what passes for evil these days."

XXX

"I Told You!" Violet shouted. "Let-Me-Think!"

Clary could tell Violet was mad, really mad. Violet had a short temper, it was like a ticking time bomb ready to go off when you thought you had more time than you actually did.

"I think," Isabelle said haughtily. "You would think better if you weren't yelling!"

Violet glared at her _friend_. "And who's fault is that, Mrs. High And Mightily Annoying?" she snapped.

Isabelle frowned at her new nickname and then glared at the slayer. "I can't believe I let you into our group!"

"You must've missed the memo," Violet said. "Wake Izzy! In case you haven't noticed, girly, I don't want to be Mrs. Popular." After that note she slumped on the steps to Magnus's apartment, dialed a few numbers, and talked in a hushed voice.

"Can we go in now?" Alec asked, rubbing his shoulders. "I'm freezing out here."

"You're not freezing out here, you're Alec Lightwood. Sheesh! You popular kids really are dumb! How'd you get out of pre-school?"

She earned a smile and a chuckle from Jace who'd been glaring at her and Izzy since their argument ensued. He turned to Clary to see how she was. She'd been looking past him or at him, but when he looked at her she looked away blushing madly.

_Curious,_ he thought. _Very curious indeed._

Suddenly, as if by magic, two girls appeared.

"Nina! Victoire! Over here!" Violet shouted, waving her arms wildly try to catch their attention. She caught it and they walked over. How did they know Magnus's ex-apprentice? The girls didn't look related to each other in any way.

Violet had black hair with a violet streak that ran along one bit of hair on one side of her face. She also had sea-green eyes and paleish skin with their own special tint of red to her cheeks. She was, also, obviously, a heavy metal fan, but also a football fan. She wore really, really dark blue jeans, a shirt that read Metallica, a black leather jacket, black combat boots, and a backwards New Orleans Saints cap.

Victoire, on the other hand, was bright and colorful. She had light brown skin, oak brown hair, and the same oak-colored eyes. She wore a jean skirt, a pink blouse, a red sweater, and purple flats.

Nina was neutral. She had olive skin, dark brown hair that went past her shoulder blades, and her eye color was a bright, grass green. She wore jeans, a blue shirt that read 'Question Authority!' and high-heel-like boots.

"We called Maddy, she'll be here soon, 'kay?!" Victoire shouted back waving.

There was a howl and a silver/blonde colored wolf came barreling down the street. Once it was five feet away, it flipped in midair, transformed, and what landed was a girl that had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore jeans, an Aggie shirt, and grey flats. "Hiya!" she greeted.

"Hey Maddy," her three pals droned out. Violet wished Maddy wasn't so eager to always prove herself to be an awesome werewolf.

"Hello to you too," the new addition mumbled.

"Okay," Violet said, rubbing her hands together. "Now we can meet your warlock friend/Alec's boyfriend."

"You've already met him," Alec said, he was grinning. Maybe that wasn't good. . . or was it?

"Huh?"

Jace buzzed the intercom and Alec spoke into it saying "It's us." There was a click and Magnus's door flew open.

"WHO DARES DISTURB-"

Violet and her small company of friends raced past him, shoved him out of his apartment, closed the door, and locked it.

Magnus's mouth fell open at what just happened. This stealing of his apartment must stop! After all, he'd been watching Project Runway! He still couldn't fathom it.

He pressed the intercom button. "Who dares steal the apartment of The High Warlock Of Brooklyn?" he asked weakly.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me," Violet's voice said over friends's chatting. "Violet Summers, vampire slayer extraordinaire."

Jace shoved Magnus aside and pressed the button. "Would you please let us in?" he asked sweetly. "We appear to be locked out."

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Nope," Nina's voice said. "He stopped training me because of no apparent reason!"

"Ouch," Isabelle said, she grinned at her glittery friend. "Sounds like a cat fight, want a referee?"

Magnus glared then brightened up turning to Alec. "Alexander! You have a key, don't you?"

Alec blushed and scratched his neck. "It broke. Ravener demon."

"Uh huh," Clary said nodding. She was trying desperately not to giggle.

"Sure it did," Simon said, grinning wildly.

"It did, I was there," Jace said.

"As was I," Isabelle added.

"I'm still cold," Alec pointed out, and, to prove his point, shivered.

"Deal with it, shadowhunter, you'll live. Besides, I'm thinking about the offer of your truce," Violet's voice said over the intercom. "Magnus Bane?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please snap us some movies? Hunger Games, please."

"Why would you need that?" Clary asked.

"I have a weird thinking process," Violet replied. "And I think the correct question is: why wouldn't I?"

Magnus sighed and awesomely snapped his fingers. "There. Happy?"

Silence.

"I got you the movie, you should be responding!"

There was complete and utter silence, then screams and plenty of sounds of panic. Everyone ran to the door and rattled the doorknob frantically. Magnus, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and kept his cool and pressed the button again. "What? what did I get you?"

"You think this has something to do with what you got them?" Izzy asked.

The intercom buzzed. "PERCY JACKSON AND THE LIGHTNING THIEF! THE VAMPIRE-LIKE-SUCKY MOVIE!"

"Teens," everyone droned.

"TAKE IT AWAY! TAKE IT AWAY! TAKE IT AWAY!"

Magnus re-sighed and awesomely re-snapped his finger and the screaming stopped. Then there were several sweet voices saying: "Thank you, Magnus!" in perfect unison.

XXX

Jace sighed. Violet said she was almost done thinking, but that was probably because the movie was almost over. He looked at Clary, smiled, and walked over to her. "Clary? Can I talk to you?"

She opened her mouth to say something that was most likely his rejection.

"Please!"

His eyes locked with her wild green eyes and she nodded, which made his heart soar. He took her hand and guided her down the street until they were out of earshot.

"I'm sorry, Clary," he said.

"Sorry for what, Jace?" she asked.

"I got into a fight with a boy over you-" Clary sighed angrily "-but he practically started it! He said he wanted to make a move on you! And, Clary, I don't even think you like me as a friend, so to lose you to that loser? I just lost control."

Clary kissed him on the cheek. "Overprotective."

Jace chuckled. "Then Violet came over and pounded a little sense into me and left. Then I finished the guy off."

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "Violet beat you up? You? The great, mighty, and powerful Jace Lightwood?"

"She surprised me!"

"Sure she did!"

"It's true!"

She grinned at him trying to to contain her laughter, unsuccessfully. A light wind picked up and sent Clary's fiery, red hair spinning about her face. Jace nearly stared, but, instead, tucked her hair safely away behind her ears. He let his finger travel down her cheeks and stop there.

"I can't help myself sometimes, Clary," he said softly. "I envy Simon, he can make you comfortable, and you think I'm going to assault you with a kiss every time you see me. I want to make you comfortable around me, I want to do that for you. Will you give me a chance to do so?"

Clary smiled at him. "Take it kinda slow?"

He nodded. "Whatever you want, I want."

She gave him a quick hug and Jace sighed, inwardly, and happily. He had a chance, that's all he could ask for.

XXX

"Okay!" Violet's voice said. "I'm done thinking! You guys can come and bother us again!"

"Finally!" Magnus burst through his door and into his own stolen apartment. "CHAIRMAN MEOW! THEY DIDN'T DRESS YOU UP DID THEY?!"

Violet was on the couch petting the two-year-old cat who was purring away happily. "He ish so cute!" she said, hugging the cat.

Magnus nodded and winked at Alec. "So is this cat, eh?"

Alec blushed and took Chairman Meow from Violet with great effort. The cat had dug its claws into her jacket. Alec, after pulling the Chairman away, hugged him tightly. The cat looked at Violet with his adorable eyes say: Help me! Get me down! He always drops me!

"I like the idea of your truce," Violet said.

"Yay!" Isabelle said jumping up and down happily. Clary laughed at her friend and looked at Jace who just rolled his eyes at Izzy.

"But-" Izzy stopped jumping with a pout, and everyone looked at Violet, surprised "-I get to kill Spike and his girlfriend Drusilla."

Magnus paled at the names. How could they not tell him that they were dealing with them? He had the right to know at least, considering it was about Spike and Drusilla. He hated them so much!

_Alec should've told me at least,_ he thought. _I have a right to know what I'm helping them with! He took a breath. Alright, Magnus, you're still upset about your apartment being taken away, just calm down and go get some tea._

Nina walked in along with Victoire, talking and laughing about Harry Potter movies and arguing about Avatar The Last Airbender.

"Are you kidding me?" Nina asked. "Zuko would totally beat Ron in a fight! He's a freaking hot fire-bender after all!"

"But Ron-" Victoire started.

"But Ron nothing! Zuko would win! End-Of-Discussion!"

Everyone ignored their rambling.

"I want to help kill Spike, though," Jace said. "Or at least torture him and then you can take him out. I think that's a reasonable offer, we both get a part in killing him."

"Feel free," Violet said, waving a hand at him. "I think Spike's even looking forward to fighting you. I don't blame him, from what I've heard, you're amazing."

Jace assumed an air of gratification. "Of course I am," he said. "I'm stunningly attractive and amazing, they both go together so perfectly in me."

"I don't think she wanted to hear that, Jace," Clary said. She touched his shoulder to send a "That's enough, Jace" signal to him, silently though. Instead, Jace froze-her touch was sending electricity all the way to his shoes and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"We'll all help you," Simon said. "That's how our ragtag group goes. One of us is in trouble and everyone jumps into the party. Especially Jace."

"Okay, now I definitely will need help with Dru, she's a piece of work," Violet said. "She a. . . ah. Well, you know." She made a circle around her ear and whistled indicating that Dru was crazy. "Plus. . ."

"What?" Izzy asked. "She's what?" She and Clary plopped onto the couch next to Violet. "She's a vampire princess or something?"

"They both kind of call each other my godparents," the slayer replied softly.

And that, my friends, is where the wall smashed in and two familiar vampires walked in with their fingers entwined, giggling. Spike and Drusilla.

"MY WALL!" Magnus yelled. Blue pulsed around him.

"Oh boy," Alec sighed. He looked at the vampires. "You're in trouble now, you just made my boyfriend angry, not a good idea."

Spike and Drusilla smirked at them.

Nina and Victoire looked around and asked. "Where's Madeline?"

DestinyShadowThief: I feel better now. Yay! Okay, so yes, please review. You must. . . Hey, Shifu. . . THE FLIPPER KICK WILL NOT RULE THE WORLD!*Rubs hands together evilly* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I thank you people for getting my mind off all that sadness, but mostly I thank. . . Jace Lightwood.


	3. Chapter III: Spike And Dru

DestinyShadowThief: Every get the feeling that you wanna spaz about something, scream at the top of your lungs, and cry on the floor about your favorite character dying but you have a sore throat? Welcome to my day! I am sick and got nothing to do but this. Why am I spazzing? While playing a bit of _Wizard101_, I listened to a song called Let The Sky Fall to a video about the AWESOME show _Sherlock_. I wanna scream, but stupid throat is sore. :( I'm even listening to the song while I'm typing this. Aren't I sad? Well maybe just plain, old bored.

Disclaimer: Destiny owns nothing from Mortal Instruments or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Don't you ever get tired of hearing the "I don't own anything from blah, blah, blah?" Just a question.

Chapter 3: Spike and Dru

"Hello everyone! I'm back!" Spike announced. He looked around and his triumphant smile faded. "Ew! Who decorated this place?"

"That would be me, Spike," Magnus replied, glaring and tapping his foot.

"You still have the worst taste in all the world," Drusilla sighed.

Isabelle scoffed. "Who're you to judge? Ms. gothic 1870?"

"Drusilla," Drusilla replied. She turned to Violet. "Tell me, Child, where is my Angel?"

"Safe," Violet breathed. "Safe. Somewhere you'll never find him."

Drusilla sneered, stretched out her fingers, and with the swipe of her finger, a vase broke clean in half.

Spike clicked his tongue. "He's got a job doesn't he?" He smirked at his goddaughter as she paled.

"Ah, Spike and I thought so, does he have a nightshift by any chance?" Dru asked.

Violet wasn't paling anymore, but seething. "Stay. Away. From. My. Father."

"Sorry, Pet, no can do, I'm sorry," Spike said. He looked sympathetic, but then he laughed. "Who am I kidding-"

"Luckily, no one, Spike," Magnus interrupted.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Stupid warlock," Drusilla said quietly. She was smiling devilishly.

Spike petted his gal's hair. "Tell Auntie Willow hi, but tell her to stop looking into the Thesula Orb. Or you and I will have problems, you and me slayer."

"Oh, let me guess," Jace said, sounding excited. "You'll go back in time and play Cowboys&Indians. But wait there's more you'll have guns that will affect her but not you, right?"

Spike shrugged. "Something similar, Sunshine Boy."

"Even the time travel?" Violet asked. "I don't like time travel."

"Well no, but-" Dru started.

"So a very small size if it then?" Clary asked.

"Well-" Spike tried.

"She doesn't seem like the gunslinger type, does she?" Simon inquired.

"He didn't mean-" Drusilla looked annoyed.

"So he misspoke?" Alec asked.

"No, I didn't-"

"Okay so what did you mean?" Magnus asked.

"And do try to get a full sentence out this time," Jace said.

"I hate you," Spike said. He darted his eyes at Clary then back to Jace. "I don't know what I saw, but now I can tell you that red-head isn't a cutie at all."

Jace clenched his fists. How could he say that about Clay? She was beautiful, lovely, smart, quick, agile, a fast thinker, sweet, not very sensitive at times, saw through him, laughed at some of his jokes, and. . . was his whole world. Spike was just on the edge of facing an angry Jace who, for some time now, has wanted him deader than he already is.

Spike laughed at Jace. "Struck a nerve have I?"

Clary didn't think, but did. She tossed a wooden stake at Violet who caught it, twirled it, and smiled while steadying herself for a fight.

"This might be more fun than it was going to be," Drusilla purred.

Spike leaned his forehead against Dru's. "We can't, Ducks, not now"

"Why not?" Violet asked. "Scared?"

"Not a bit."

"Hardly." Drusilla smiled at Spike.

Jace scoffed. "Sure you're not. I mean, she's only a small girl with your speed, strength, and, oh yeah, she's got me, Jace Lightwood, on her team."

"In other news. . .?" Spike asked.

"You're deader than you already are." Jace drew his seraph blade and named it.

Drusilla smiled at Jace. "He's a handsome one, isn't he? Can he be my puppy?"

"No!" Clary snapped.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm handsome-" Jace grinned at Clary "-but you're a bit late."

Spike blinked at Clary. "She's not any ordinary red-head, is she?"

Clary stepped behind Jace who stepped in front of her to protect her. There was something about that Spike. He intimidated her the same way Sebastian did.

Spike stepped forward and slipped behind Jace. He elbowed Jace's back sending him forward. He then took out a knife from somewhere on his person and cut Clary's palm. Clary gasped in surprise and pulled away. He was fast. Way too fast.

Spike licked the blade and blood, but then spat it all back out. "Angel blood?" He spat again. "Disgusting! Ugh!"

Clary smirked. "That doesn't make me special." She punched Spike. "What makes me special is what I've been taught."

Jace smirked, kicked Spike away from Clary, put the sword down, and cracked his knuckles eagerly. Violet came up and head-butted Spike as Jace elbowed him in the jaw. Spike smiled and grabbed Jace by the collar of his shirt and threw him onto Magnus's coffee table, breaking it under Jace's weight.

"MY TABLE!"

"Thanks for the help Magnus!" Jace shouted.

Spike moved to punch Jace in the jaw, but Jace kicked upwards hitting Spike in the chest. Spike swept Jace off his feet and landed a kick in the face knocking Jace down He went in to hurt the golden boy more, but Alec leaped into the fight. When that happened, Clary and Isabelle went for Drusilla who was watching and laughing.

Isabelle's whip went through the air and caught Drusilla around the neck and pulled her forward where Clary was waiting with a dagger, but the vampire dug her heels in. The she leaped at both girls. Catfight.

Violet sighed. Magnus charged up a blue spear in his hand and had it aimed at Spike. She snatched his hand as he was about to shoot and she forced his hand up to the ceiling and the spear launched into the air. The spear hit the ceiling with a large boom, everyone stopped fighting each other and looked at her and Magnus. Except for Alec who was looking Violet's hand on Magnus's.

"MY CEILING!" Magnus roared. He looked at the slayer. "You Destroyed My Ceiling!"

Alec separated Magnus and Violet as a piece of the ceiling fell nearly landed on them. "You okay? Magnus?"

Magnus nodded. "I'm fine, Alexander, but m-my wall and m-my ceiling a-and m-my coffee table. . ."

Violet rolled her eyes and whirled on Spike. "What were you saying about the Thesula Orb?"

"Let's just say it can cure Daddy," Spike said. He tossed Jace off him and walked to his girlfriend, Dru. "I'm keeping the rest a secret," he continued, passing his goddaughter.

Violet snorted angrily. "Fine, but this is over for now. LEAVE!"

She sprayed holy water at the vampires who ran off screaming and yelling.

She handed the spray bottle to Magnus who put it next to a potted plant. "Thanks for the holy water, Mr. Bane."

He shrugged. "No problem, never own a place to stay without some nearby."

Jace got to his feet. "Well, that was a situation."

Nina and Victoire came up from behind the couch where they'd been hiding.

"Should we go talk to Chris?" Nina asked.

"Yeah," Violet replied. "We'll pick him up and then go see Magister."

"Magister?" Alec asked.

"Chris?" Isabelle asked, she grinned widely.

"He's Not Interested In You!" Nina shouted.

Violet looked at her cousin curiously.

"I m-mean he most likely won't?" her cousin tried.

"So Spike was there?" Chris asked.

"Crazy gal and all," Violet replied.

"Think he's going after Angel?"

"I know he will, he'll stop at nothing to kill my Dad."

"You said he said something about the Thesula Orb?"

"He said it could cure my Dad."

Chris looked thoughtful. "Magister?"

"Magister."

They climbed into Aquatruck and Magnus started to drive them downtown.

"Hey Chris," Nina greeted shyly.

"Nina," he returned. (Picture awkward silence between the two of them.)

Jace and Clary couldn't help but laugh at Alec's face as he watched Magnus and Violet sing along to Remedy by Seether.

"It's almost creepy," Alec whispered to his parabati.

Jace waved him off. "It's normal."

"Perfectly," Clary agreed.

"Violet?! Chris?! That you?!"

"Yeah! It's us Magister!" Violet shouted, "and others," she added quietly.

Jace followed them, Chris and Violet, to some big oak doors and helped them pull the doors open. Clary stopped next to him.

The room in which Clary entered was filled with weapons and Japanese and Chinese decor.

"Wow," Jace said. He picked up a blade and twirled it in his hand. "This are nice."

He looked at Clary. She was stretching her fingers, she wanted to draw something. He craned his head around to see what she was looking at. He found Isabelle, Nina, Victoire, and Clary all staring at a handsome, tall man cleaning a sword. Jace narrowed his eyes at the man whom he presumed to be the Magister.

Magister looked up at them. "Hello," he said. "Do they know?"

"Yes, Magister, calm down, they know," Violet said.

"Has anyone else bothered to notice that Madeline is gone?" Victoire asked.

Nina and Chris stepped closer together, but no one noticed.

"The little wolf girl?" Magister asked. "She left about five minutes ago. She's fine, but did need me to fix her knife."

"Magister!" Violet said. "Spike's back!. . . again."

Jace snapped his fingers in front of Clary, snapping her out of the Magister trance. she blinked her emerald green eyes and looked at him. "Sorry."

"Sure you are." He smirked and she elbowed him, none too lightly.

Violet strode forward to a wall of shooting mechanisms. She picked up a crossbow and looked at Jace and Clary. "Meanwhile, back on this messed up earth, Spike talked about the Thesula Orb. Can it cure my Dad? I'm in the mood for answers."

Magister nodded. "It can cure him, but his blood will become more valuable. More vampires will chase him, not just Drusilla and Spike, but every vampire out there. There's your answer."

"It sounds peachy," Jace said sarcastically.

"Who asked you?"

"No one."

"I'm going hunting if anyone wants to join me," Violet interjected. She'd finished readying the crossbow.

"I'll go," Jace said.

"This is merely patrol, right?" Chris asked.

"Yes Dad," Violet snapped. "It's only patrol, I'll what damage can be done to the vampy population."

"I want to go," Jace said. "Just pointing that out."

"Okay," Magister sighed. "You, Blondie,-" He pointed his sword at Jace who poked the tip of the blade with the smallest look of interest "-watch her back."

Jace shrugged. "Alright."

"I'm going back to the Institute," Alec said.

"I'm going shopping!" Isabelle said happily. She hooked her arms with Simon's. "And Simon's coming with me!"

"I am?" the Daylighter asked.

"Yes, you are." Isabelle started to drag him to the door.

"Help me!" Simon mouthed.

Everyone shook their heads and mouthed a no in reply.

Alec headed to the Institute, Magnus to his apartment, Victoire and Nina voted to help Magister and Chris research Spike and Drusilla, and Clary, Jace, and Violet headed outside into the cool night of New York.

Violet tossed Jace the crossbow.

"Don't you have any modern-vampire-killing-weapons?" Jace asked as he caught the arrow-shooter-thingy.

"Yes, Mr. Sword," Violet snorted. "Because you're all about modern weapons."

Jace glared a little. "Swords and knives are still used, slayer."

"Maybe in Idris anyway."

"That's my first home you're talking about."

"Must be nice to have a home," she said softly.

"You have a home, Brainiac," the golden shadowhunter reminded her.

"Not a permanent one."

"Why do you say that?" Clary asked. She'd finished the call with her mother, Jocelyn Fairchild.

"I'll most likely be kicked out of all the schools around here, then I'll have to move agin," the slayer replied.

"Whoa," Jace said. "Bad grades or something?"

"Or something," she replied. "Students go missing."

"What?" Clary asked. "What does that have to do with you having to leave the schools."

"I'm the one who causes them to go missing, I slay 'em."

"Oh."

"Cool," Jace said.

"Graveyard?" Violet asked.

Sunshine(Jace) shrugged. "I don't see a why not anywhere."

"What about the Hotel Dumort?" Clary asked. "Go straight for the nest and be rid of the problem?"

"That's the one with a guy called Raphael leading them, right?" Violet asked. She shook her head. "I can't step foot in there without being mobbed. Spike's running around with my profile picture, patrolling is dangerous enough."

"I hate him," Jace said.

"As do I," Clary said.

"Ditto," Violet agreed.

The cemetery was lively.

Clary, Jace, and Violet took turns with the crossbow. When one of them was tired they would take the crossbow and the other person would go straight into the fight. When Clary was manning the crossbow, Jace would go high for the vampires Violet wasn't handling at the moment and Violet would go low.

_Violet's an okay fighter,_ Jace thought. He flipped backwards and landed on a gravestone. He landed perfectly and, using his serpah blade, sliced the heads off of several vampires.

Then the vampires were gone.

"What?" Jace breathed. "What was the fun of that?!"

"I agree," Violet said. "That was a bit boring."

"What was boring about that?" Clary asked.

"They're gone," Jace replied. "All too soon for my taste."

"It's a good thing that all your taste is in your mouth then, huh?"

"Very funny, Fairchild."

Violet picked up a piece of paper. "Hey Guys! Look!"

The two shadowhunters walked over and looked at the paper.

"'I am coming for you, Fairchild,'" Jace read. He looked at Clary who'd gone completely pale.

DestinyShadowThief: Okay! This is all you're getting too bad so sad. I know it's kinda short, but the other chapters were like 4k words I had to shorten it a little. Anyway, you know how I said this is kinda gonna be like a TV show? With episodes and all? Well, this is the end of the three-partner episode. Review if you want to read the next episode that I write called. . . well. . . I really don't know what I'll call it. The very next thing I'm updating is City of Angelic Wings then i'll come back to this story. K? Bye!


	4. Chapter IV: Theme Songs

DestinyShadowThief: Please make sure you remember that I'm making this like a TV show. It is most imperative that you remember that. Great, I sound like K-9. . . Why am I complaining about that? What's wrong with me? Oh, car-fever. Never mind. The Magister problem, I didn't know he was kind of in Infernal Devices. A person I know requested that his name mean teacher or something along those lines, thus, Magister. I'm making this part of this "show" a few days or so after Clary has received the ominous piece of paper from a mysterious person. I wonder who it could be (laughs at you secretly because I who it is, I mean, come on. It seems pretty obvious who it is). . . HIT IT DISCLAIMER! Good-bye. . . .

Disclaimer: DestinyShadowThief doesn't own anything from Mortal Instruments or Buffy The Vampire Slayer and there's a bit of Finding Nemo stuff in there so watch out.

Chapter 4: Theme Songs

Jace, Violet, and Alec stared at it in fear. They faced demons everyday, but nothing could've scared them more than this. It terrified them beyond their beliefs.

"We could make a break for it?" Violet offered.

"She'd catch us," Alec replied.

"There's a doughnut shop less than two blocks away. We can make it," she pushed. "Or to Magister's, he makes an awesome fried turkey."

"Look!" Jace hissed. "She only has two out, only two of us have to eat it."

"And You'll Like It!" Isabelle shouted. The black-haired, female shadowhunter set two bowls down on the table and stalked back to the kitchen.

"I'm not her brothers, I'm safe and free to run away," the slayer said. "The vampire slayer is out. Peace!"

She ran out the door and left Alec and Jace looking at the bowls.

"She's going to the doughnut shop?" Alec asked.

"Probably."

"Then to the fried turkey? We should've run, we can outrun her."

"I don't need to run faster than both of you, just you, Alec."

Alec scowled. "Thanks, Jace."

"Anytime, Parabati."

Alec sat down and waited for his doom to arrive. Jace sighed and prayed silently.

The food arrived, Isabelle's version of spaghetti. Isabelle served them and smiled at them. "Enjoy or die!"

Jace poked the food with his fork. "Will it kill me? Send me to a hospital? Or kill me?"

Isabelle frowned. "Eat. It."

The two shadowhunters sighed and scooped a tiny bit of the spaghetti onto their forks and put it into their mouths. They definitely regretted it. Alec ran for the Institute's bathroom and Jace ran for the kitchen sink.

Isabelle sighed and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her brothers to return. They did after a few minutes.

"You should probably take a class or something," Alec said.

"Or stop cooking all together," Jace muttered.

Isabelle scoffed and stalked out of the room angrily. Jace and Alec headed to the training-room and began to train. Clary was sitting down in a corner of the training-room watching the boys train and was also drawing.

Jace looked at Clary while drinking some water after he and Alec had just finished a sparring round. Her pencil was moving faster and faster every second, it seemed. She finally looked up from her drawing, gaped as if she couldn't believe it, looked at him, and back down at the paper.

Jace could only raise an eyebrow in surprise and go back to training as if nothing had happened even though he was dying to know what was really going on inside her small head.

Clary looked up and Jace then down to the picture of Jace. _Why did I draw Jace?_ she thought. _We're only friends, right? Oh, goodie, I'm an idiot._

"We're patrolling in the graveyard," Violet sang.

"Okay," said a very annoyed Jace. "Someone needs to sing Just Keep Swimming. I hate We're Patrolling In The Graveyard, it gets stuck in my head."

Clary looked at him. "I didn't know you'd seen that movie." She elbowed him. "You should've told me. We could've had a Pixar Movie Night!"

"If we knew you had, we also would've called you Mr. Grumpy Gills for effect," Violet said happily. "That's your new nickname, what do you think, Mr. Grumpy Gills?"

Jace glared. "I am not Mr. Grumpy Gills, although that would make me the hero of the story."

"You're right," the redhead agreed. "Alec is Mr. Grumpy Gills and you are Gill."

"At least he's cool. . . and he's got scars," Jace added.

"But that would also qualify Isabelle as Gill, though," Violet pointed out.

"We should talk about something else while we wait for this vamp," Clary said.

She was right. They'd been sitting and talking while waiting for a vampire to rise from its grave and attack them violently-supposedly he would try to kill them. Jace's plan was to attack the vampire and have Clary time him on how fast he was going to kill this vampire. Then he'd time her on the next one and then Violet would be timed.

"Let's talk about theme songs," Jace said. He turned to Clary. "What would your theme song be?"

"The opening from _Gravity Falls_."

"I meant in a more shadowhuntery sense. You know how when you're fighting and it seems like there's music in the background?"

"A bit."

"Well, what's the music that plays in your head?"

"_Cadence Of Her Last Breath_ by Nightwish. What about you, Jace?"

"_Remedy_ by Seether."

Violet burst out laughing. They looked at her and realized that her coat was a bit torn looking. "Wow, you people!"

"What?" Jace asked.

"Lots of demons," Violet replied. "More on the way."

"Joy to the world," Clary started, but a look from Jace shut her up, although she did raise an eyebrow at him.

"No. More. Singing." Jace seethed.

Violet snapped her fingers in their faces. "Earth to shadowhunters! Demons, very soon, imminent danger, prepare yourselves!"

Jace smirked. "I'm always ready for demons, my slayer friend. It is, after all, my job."

"Along with being a sarcastic, arrogant jerk," Clary added.

"Thank you very much, Clare Bear," Jace muttered.

"You're welcome, Jacey Wacey!"

Jace rolled his eyes, drew a seraph blade, and named it. Clary did the same, except without rolling her eyes. They waited.

30 seconds later. . .

"Are they here yet?" Jace asked.

"No," Clary replied.

"Are they here now?"

"Not much has changed in the last three seconds, Jace," Violet snapped.

"Now?"

"Can you make him shut up, Clary?"

"I don't have an axe or duct tape."

"I have some," Violet said.

"Then shut him up yourself," Clary said.

"But against you and duct tape, he won't struggle, he doesn't stand a chance," the slayer pushed.

"Are you two plotting against me?" Jace asked.

"Yes," both girls replied in unison.

Jace opened his mouth to say something, but the demons decided to swarm them at that moment.

"Perfect-o timing-o," Violet said, then she jumped into the hoard of demons.

Jace leaped into the fight as well, slashing and smashing a demon's head in one swift movement. Another demon jumped up and slashed at him. Jace moved away only to catch the tips of the claws which lightly raked his cheek. He kicked the demon and brought the sword across its neck (in other news, he killed it).

He caught a glimpse of Clary and Violet fighting side-by-side. Clary was doing a marvelous job with her new daggers. She was slicing rapidly and then dodging the demons' vicious claws and jabs.

Slowly, they drove the demons back and away by killing them. Jace made a final stab and killed one more demon, then they all left. Clary sighed, rather relieved, and looked around. Violet was gone.

"Where's Vi?" Clary asked.

"Vi?" Jace questioned.

"She told me, Izzy, and Simon to call her that when we wanted," the redhead replied. "Vi? Where are you?"

"I feel left out," Jace muttered.

"She's not here," Jace said, after they'd looked around the graveyard several times.

"Then tell me, Jace, where is she?" Clary snapped, angrily.

"I've got her!" Sebastian smirked lightly as his demon-like-minion-thingies carried in a small bag. "I've got her, Mister Master!"

He watched as they tied the body up in chains. Her face fell, but her body was held up by the chains at each of her wrists. She muttering incoherently and sleepily. Sebastian closed the door to where she was kept and walked to his minions.

"Are you sure it is Clarissa Fairchild?" he asked. "Are you certain you got the Fairchild?"

The demon looked confused as it resumed a human like form. "It was fair and looked like a child."

Sebastian would've mentally face-palmed himself, but no self-respecting evil genius would mentally face-palm himself, especially since he was so close to winning. Beating that stupid Herondale boy. Instead, he shrugged. "For your sake I hope you got the right girl."

"OI! LEMME OUT!"

"I do believe our guest is awake," Sebastian observed.

"Yessir."

"Let's welcome my sister to her new home."

"Yessir."

They walked back towards the door when it flew past them and slammed into another door. "I told you to let me out!"

Sebastian watched, confused, as a black haired girl with sea-green eyes walk forward. "Isabelle Lightwood?"

The girl laughed. "Since when did Isabelle Lightwood go goth?"

The girl was right, Isabelle seemed too girly to be goth, but this girl looked the part of being goth. Black. Total back. She wore black jeans, a black shirt that read NIGHTWISH, a black leather jacket, black army boots.

Sebastian whirled on his demon, drew his knife, and stabbed the demon through the bottom of his chin and up through his skull. The demon fell limply to the floor and died. "Well," Sebastian said. "This was very unexpected."

"Yep," the girl said. "I didn't expect to be kidnapped by a grandpa, and didn't I kick your butt at school?"

Sebastian frowned and bit his lip. "Vampire slayer, am I right?" he asked, twirling his dagger. "You fit the description Spike gave me."

The girl-Violet, Spike had told her his name-smiled. "I'm glad he passed on his little memo to his apprentices in evil."

"I'm not an apprentice of evil."

"Hmm," she muttered, sitting on his kitchen table and smiling brightly. "Usually, you have to be about a hundred to get your evil license, but maybe they've just lowered their standards to teens?"

"They had to upgrade their standards to meet mine."

"So you must have a theme song or something, no good being a villain if you don't have a theme song."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I don't need a theme song, who on this messed up earth would need a theme song?"

"I have a theme song, but I'm not a bad guy. It's Hellboy's opening credits, nice on the trumpets and downbeats."

Sebastian was very, very confused by this girl, but she would make a fantastic prisoner. "Well, it has been nice talking, but I have other plans. Plans involving my sister, who..." He snapped his fingers and demons swarmed in rapidly. "...you are not, in case you were wondering."

Violet, the vampire slayer, smirked. "It's a good thing I wasn't wondering then, wasn't it?"

The demons swarmed her at her while Sebastian walked to his kitchen, where he kept a nice supply of energy-sappers and needles. The demons were getting pummeled by the slayer and her strength. He looked at the needle that was already half-full. "Little bit more. . ." he murmured. He poured more of the substance into the needle's base and it was done being prepared. He swished the liquid inside the needle around; its color was a creamish kind of color.

He walked towards the hoard of demons which were fighting desperately to fend off the slayer. "Hold Her Down!"

The demons turned and nodded vigorously, but when they turned back to the slayer, they either got kicked or punched in the face, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes. They finally pinned her to the the ground and Sebastian kneeled down and injected the energy-sapper into her arm.

She kicked and thrashed to get up, but the sapper was already working. She looked and seemed weaker. He went back to the kitchen where he also kept a good amount of anesthetic. Now for some reason, the anesthetic was a dark purple color unlike the energy-sapper. After a few minutes of holding Violet down, she fell asleep.

Sebastian sighed with sarcastic happiness. "Tell Spike that we've got his little slayer."

The demons nodded and ran out the door without another word.

"BUT DON'T LEAVE ME TO DEAL WITH CARRYING A BODY UPSTAIRS!" The demons didn't come back for they were long gone towards Spike's hideout.

There were footsteps, small, ever so small, tiny, almost silent, footsteps. A girl peered her head around the corner. Sebastian smiled at the girl, it wasn't a good grin, but the girl smiled back the same way. "You get Clary?"

Sebastian sighed and walked into the living-room with the girl at his heels. "No, I didn't, but as he can see, we've got a new prisoner, the slayer," he nodded back in Violet's general direction "and she may be our key to getting Fairchild."

The girl nodded. "So we're gonna, like, put up a sign "Vampire slayer! Get your vampire slayer right here, right here!" something like that?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, it's going to be something else entirely."

"Like what, Seb?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry, Boss-Man."

"Don't call me that either."

"But I didn't call you that, I called you Boss-Man."

"I didn't-never mind, just don't call me Boss-Man."

"Alright, Master."

"Now I like that."

The girl grinned. It was more like a smirk than a grin; she was a good apprentice, Sebastian gave her that, but she was like him. She had very short blond hair and blue eyes. She dressed in civie clothes. She wore jeans, a long-sleeved white shirt, a black shirt over the other shirt, a jean jacket, and black bulky shoes.

"Anything you need me to do, Master, or can I go to the training-room?" she asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "Nope, done with you for now."

"Right, laters!" She headed towards the door to the library that had a secret passage way to a training-room.

"Actually, help me move the slayer into a room," Sebastian ordered. The girl shrugged in reply and followed.

Clary paced the Institute's extra room. She'd received another note, but this one was written in blood and signed Spike and "other". She knew as well as anyone else who the "other" was: Sebastian. Who else could it be?

She'd seen him at school and Jace had fought over him with her. She just couldn't understand what Sebastian wanted with Violet. Sure, a vampire slayer would a valuable ally, but Violet wouldn't give into evil easily.

She'd also had nightmares. Nightmares where he captured her and hurt her. Stabbed her, healed her, tortured her, healed her, whipped her, healed her, and started all over agin. Her dreams had seemed so lifelike. The blood smeared all along her face... when she'd wake she would feel something sticky on her face, but then it'd go away after a second.

There was a knock on her door and Jace peeked his head around and gave her a weak smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Clary replied. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just checking to see how you were," Jace replied. "You kinda just ran out of the room when you read the note, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks, but, no, I am far from okay," Clary replied. "You knew Sebastian was here, you fought him, and you didn't tell anyone."

"I didn't know, for sure, until tonight," the golden-haired-shadowhunter said. "Startled me much as it did you."

"I'm sure it did," the redhead muttered sarcastically.

Jace sat on the bed that was situated next to the window. "I wonder what he wants with Violet. Nothing good, in the most likely case."

Violet rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes then looked around her. A room, a nice one at that. _I'll say this,_ Violet thought to herself, _I wasn't expecting that at all. I was more expecting a nice, quiet, dark dungeon._ She stood up and tried to walk, but fell because something yanked against her ankle.

_Another chain? Fantabulous_, she thought bitterly.

The door opened in front of her and a small girl walked in; she wasn't more than fourteen or fifteen. "Everything alright?"

"I'm good," Violet grunted, getting to her feet and sitting back down on the bed.

"See, that's where we run into a small problem," the girl said, smiling like an angel fallen from heaven. "No mortal is good, they're all messed up."

"Saying you're not mortal, then?"

"I don't even consider myself even half-human."

Violet looked at the girl. "What's your name? What are you?"

The girl laughed. "Andrea Darkae, and what I am. . . is Sebastian Morganstern's apprentice. Didn't see that coming, did ya?"

DestinyShadowThief: TADA! There, I tada'd. What'd you think? I like the idea of being Sebastian's apprentice, but my pal took the want away from me. Curses, foiled by an annoying blond! Anyway, I may be reconsidering making this TV-show-like-thingy. Next up to update is City Of Angelic Wings, but then I'm coming back to Miserably Vampy. . . I also may be starting a Percy Jackson fanfiction soon. Just FYI. I miss the Disclaimer, he was just telling me a joke the other day. . .


	5. Chapter V: Searching and Finding

**WalkingByMyself: I know I've only been away for a little, but I missed writing this story, so, yeah, Nepal is awesome. A president and a mayor? Very nice Nepalians, I congratulate you, I ain't bein' sarcastic here. While I was kind of gone, I saw Les Miserables. . .**

**WHY DID POOR GAVROCHE DIE?! HE WAS SOOOOOOOO AWESOME! I'm Sorry Marius But You Pale In Comparison!**

**So, yes, I am writing for you people again. I'm kind of thinking about taking down City of Angelic Wings, if you have any thoughts on whether I should take it down or not, review and tell me about it. . . HIT IT DISCLAIMER! (This will be a short chapter, just to get me back into the swing of things. As you've also probably noticed, I changed my pen name.)**

**Disclaimer: I missed doing this. . . she doesn't own anything from Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Mortal Instruments**

.X.X.X.

Chapter 5: The Kid Who Murders Many

Jace and Clary looked around; they were in Brooklyn, looking for Violet. She was nowhere to be seen and they'd practically been looking all over New York. They made their way back to the subway. Jace had his hands in his pockets to keep them from grabbing Clary's.

The subway was, as usual, a pretty dirty place. Lots of bananas, bananas are good. . .

"This didn't go well," he said.

"Did you expect it to?" Clary asked.

Jace looked at her. "Not sure, maybe I was hoping a little too much."

"You can never hope too much."

"Oh, yes, you can."

"Not when it comes to hoping that, for once, just once, Sebastian will stay frikken dead."

"Touché."

Clary shook her head. "Your accent is unbearably on the dot."

Jace leaned back closing his eyes, but not before sending her a small wink. Clary rolled her eyes and yawned since it'd been a long day. She leaned back too and closed her eyes. Something fell onto her forehead. "Jace?"

"What?" he asked, in an irritated voice. "What do you want?"

"You didn't drop something on my forehead. . . did you?"

Their eyes shot open as Jace replied: "Nope."

Jace's eyes raked everyone in the train-car-thingy-ma-bobber. He turned back to Clary who was looking up at the piece of paper on her forehead. "I've been getting lots of these lately, haven't I?"

"Yeah," Jace replied, as he plucked the paper from Clary's head.

"_Dear Impossibly Dumb Shadowhunters,_

_My name is Andrea Darkae, a bit of an unusual name, huh? Let's see if you can find me, just FYI, I'm in perfectly plain sight."_

Clary took the paper and started looking around. There were quite a few people on the bus. There was a mother and her two children, a small blonde girl who was

head-banging to music, a college kid writing his paper at the last minute, and a business man threatening his rival over the phone. No one looked suspicious.

"All mundies," Jace mumbled. "Does it say what this 'Andrea' looks like?"

"'Fraid not."

There was a flash of light. Jace tried to squint through the light but to no avail, Clary tried to do the same and the results came back the same as well. The light looked a lot like an intense fire. When the flash of light went away just as it came, there was another note lying on Clary's head. All the passengers were still doing what they were doing before, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Mundies," Jace grunted. He snatched the paper off the redhead's head.

"_Honestly,_

_If you can't find me, then you're bigger dopes than my Master says. He said only to give you this note if you couldn't find me. Sad, sad, sad work, Jace Lightwood. . . or Herondale? Dude, stick with one last name already! Go ahead, try again, find me, find me! That's me mocking you! :)"_

Clary look the paper from her golden friend and looked around. "You see anyone here that looks like they'd mock you?"

"Nobody mocks me," Jace mumbled. "It's just impossible to mock all of this." He gestured to his chest. "It's just impossible."

Clary rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulders to turn his attention to her. It didn't work. "Am I gonna be forced to kiss you to get you to focus?"

Jace immediately looked at the redhead. "Really?"

"There we go, he's back," Clary said. "Does anyone here look like they're mocking you or. . . us?"

Jace shook his head. "Nothing."

"You've Got To Be Kidding!"

The two shadowhunters looked at where the voice came from. It was the man yelling into his phone.

There was a groan and they turned to the small blonde girl. "SHUT UP MAN! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO MUSIC! SO SHUT THE HADES UP!"

"WELL THEN STOP HEAD-BANGING!" the man shouted in return.

"I'LL STOP HEAD-BANGING WHEN YOU STOP YELLING AT YOUR PHONE!"

"I'M YELLING AT MY RIVAL!"

"I! DON'T! CARE! SHUT! THE! HADES! UP!"

The man looked startled at the girl's magnitude of voice. She was really fuming. She looked at the woman next to her with the kids. The woman chuckled. "Guys like him, they really get on my nerves, never off their stinking phones," the woman said.

"I'm with ya on that," the girl said.

Jace pointed a finger at the girl. "Now she would be the mocking type, but, seriously, she's too small and too. . . I don't know, I'm lost for words here."

"Feisty?"

"No."

"Forward?"

"No."

"Loud?"

"Well, she's that, but she's also something else," Jace replied. "Sebastian would be unable to put up with her."

"Good point," Clary agreed.

.X.X.X.

Andrea stomped around in front of Sebastian, who was trying to read the newspaper on the black leather couch of the living-room.

He slammed the paper on the table. "What?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Why on earth would you want anything to do with them? They couldn't figure out that it was me."

Sebastian chuckled. "They didn't catch it? Even after the little outburst?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p'.

Sebastian shook his head. "Dummies, but you'd think Clarissa would catch on, wouldn't you?"

"Based on what you told me of her Latin skills when she saw the real writing on your bracelet? Yes, but she didn't." Andrea plopped down on the recliner next to the couch Seb was on.

"I'm very disappointed in their lack of enthusiasm on this plot," Sebastian said, folding the newspaper. "Very, very disappointing."

"Need me to do anything, kill someone?" Andrea asked.

"Send a message, via Lucius Greymark," Sebastian replied, smirking. "You know how to get a message across, just do what you do best."

"As you wish, Master." Andrea got up and stretched her fingers upward. "It'll be fun to play with the fire again," she said, as fire, in little sparks, flew upwards.

.X.X.X.

Clary and Simon started the walk to find a cab that would take them to Luke's house, leaving the Institute behind them. Jace stood at the doorway looking out after Clary. The redhead looked back and waved.

"Simon?" she asked, turning back towards the road in front of her. "How long has it been since Jace flirted with me?"

"Two weeks," Simon replied, "give or take a few days."

"How long has Violet been missing?"

"Three weeks. . . once again, give or take a few days."

"Hmm." Clary kicked a rock, sending it flying into someone's window. She and Simon looked at each other then took off at a run.

"WHERE'S A STUPID CAB WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!"

_Fifteen to twenty minutes later. . ._

Clary and Simon walked into Luke's house and, together, plopped onto the couch.

"Well, that was fun," Simon said, trying to be enthusiastic.

"No, it wasn't."

"It was actually pretty refreshing."

"Easy for you to say, you've got vamp speed!"

"Okay, I give."

"Give what?"

Simon glared. "Don't go all Violet on me now."

Clary got up and off the couch. "We should go find Luke and tell him we're here."

"Okie Dokie!"

They got up and looked around. He wasn't asleep in his room, the light in the bathroom was off, not in Clary's makeshift room, not in the front lawn, and, finally, he wasn't in the attic.

Clary looked at the kitchen. Its lights were out, but they hadn't looked there yet so. . .

She took a step forward only to be seized by Simon. "Don't you know the best place for ghosts to hide out is in the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you going in there?"

"Because it's the only place we haven't looked yet. Plus, I can take care of myself, Jace has been training me pretty hard."

Clary shook herself free of Simon's grip and walked into the kitchen, opening the door first (**some people have doors to their kitchens, don't judge!**). She stared out into an inky blackness and she searched along the walls for the light switch. She found it and flicked it on. Luke was on the ground bleeding, all cut up, and heavily burned.

"CALL JACE!" she screamed, running to her stepfather's side. Simon dialed the number and started talking to Jace while Clary did her best to apply pressure to the wounds.

Since Luke couldn't be cured via steele, Clary was forced to use mundane methods, which she knew pretty well.

After Simon got off the phone, they carried him to the couch in the living-room. They held his head up using the arm of the couch and worked on bandaging him up as best they could. After what seemed like hours later, which was more like five minutes later, Jace arrived with everyone behind him, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and. . . what seemed like all of the shadowhunters in existence.

The shadowhunters got to work on healing Luke while "the gang" huddled around Clary, trying to comfort her. Jace was allowed to hold Clary and she was perfectly fine with it. She felt protected once he wrapped his arms around her, like she being shielded with everything he had.

"Clarissa Fairchild?"

Clary turned to see a tall shadowhunter, a man. "Yes?"

"He wants to speak to you and, as he put it, "the annoying, golden Lightwood"- which of you would that be?" he asked, gesturing to the Lightwood family.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Seeing as how I'm the only golden god here, I'm going to guess it's me." Clary chuckled.

The two of them followed the shadowhunter down the hallway towards Luke's room where they'd been working on healing him.

"Have you contacted my mother?" Clary asked.

"She's on her way now," the shadowhunter replied. "He won't be awake very long; we had to give him a sedative."

Clary and Jace entered the room. Luke was lying on his bed trying to steady his breathing a little more than it already was. There was no one else in the room but the three of them.

The two teens sat on the bed next to Luke. "Luke?" Clary asked, softly. "We're here, what did you want to tell us?"

Luke gave a cough. "I was told to give you a message."

"From the person that did this?" Jace asked. "Was it Sebastian?"

"She called herself his apprentice."

"What did she tell you to tell us?" the redhead asked.

"'I'm very disappointed, Master said you'd be more fun to play with. Want to find me? Go to Brooklyn again and you'll find me in 3D Movied.'" (**stupid name, I know, but I couldn't think of another one**)

Clary patted his hand and held Jace's with her other one, giving both of them a squeeze she asked: "What did she look like?"

"She said you'd recognize her after her little outburst in the subway car."

Jace and Clary looked at each other. "The blonde?" Jace asked. "Was she blonde?"

"Definitely."

"What can she do?" Clary asked.

"She plays with fire," Luke replied, softly. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jace led Clary out of the room, while keeping a hand on the small of her back. "He'll be fine," he said. Clary hugged him.

"I want to know what plays with fire," she said, muffled against his chest.

"What?"

"I want to know what I'm up against, what _we're_ up against."

"Okay," Jace said. "Where do you want to start?"

XXX

"Brooklyn, one of the busiest looking places on earth, unless, of course, you've been to Manhattan," Simon said.

Jace grunted. "Did we have to bring Bloodsucker over here?" he asked, pointed to Simon.

"Yes," Clary and Isabelle replied in unison. Alec and Magnus, however, remained silent on that matter.

Izzy started listening to music and Jace started playing with one of his daggers out of sheer boredom. "Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Do you wanna ride with all the other shadowhunters, who are probably arguing over politics?" Alec asked.

"Be better than sitting next to Bloodsucker," the golden shadowhunter replied.

"I love you too Jace," Simon said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you've joined us, Shirley!" Magnus said. "It's way better playing on this team!"

"I was being sarcastic," Simon said. "And for the love of pineapples, it's SIMON!"

"Pineapples?" Clary asked.

"Why not mangoes?" Jace asked. "'For the love of mangoes,' every man likes mangoes."

Magnus looked thoughtful. "I don't like mangoes."

"You're no longer a man, Magnus, I'm sorry."

Clary and Alec watched the conversation with looks of complete confusion.

Simon hit his head on the wall of the car. "Let's play truth or dare."

"NO!" everyone yelled.

". . . okay, spin the bottle?"

"Yes," Jace replied, as everyone else said: "NO!"

The intercom yelled something at them. "I think they said Brooklyn," Izzy said, taking off her earbuds.

"Let's go catch a torturer!" Magnus said, gleefully. "No one hurts our friend Luke!"

"You get his name right, but not mine?" Simon asked.

"Yup!"

.X.X.X.

The gang found 3D Movied, but it was locked. "Well, I guess she's not coming," Simon said, starting to walk away. Jace and Alec rolled their eyes and each one seized one of Simon's arms and dragged him towards the building.

"Don't be a fraidycat, Bloodsucker," Jace said. "This will be fun."

"Uh huh, sure, why do you think Sebastian hired her? Because she's freaking evil, that's why!" Simon exclaimed.

"Simon!"

"Yes, Izzy?"

"Shut up already, no self-respecting vampire is afraid of a little girl."

"It's a good thing I have no self-respect then, isn't it? Unlike Captain I-Only-Respect-Myself-Because-I've-Killed-More-Demons-Than-People-My-Age over here, I don't wanna end up like that."

Jace glared and Clary elbowed her best friend, and they followed the shadowhunters inside. They'd opened the door using a rune.

The inside of the store was chock-full of movies and video games. "I guess we can stay a bit," Simon said.

"About time you got here!" a voice shouted. "I was getting bored! And I don't do well with boredom!"

The girl stepped out. Her blonde hair was incredibly short, almost like a pixie-cut, and her blue eyes were lit up with amusement. She wore black jeans,a shirt that read: "MORIARITY WAS REAL AND HE'S MY IDOL!", black army boots, a black cap, and a black leather jacket.

She smiled up at them, she was so much shorter than all of them, including Clary. "It's like giving Sherlock a wall with a smily face on it, a gun, and permission to shoot," the girl continued. "That's what it's like when I'm bored, although I'm not an awesome shot, but my guns carry _really_ big bullets."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Short-person, just tell us what you wanted to tell us."

She clicked her tongue. "Impatient, you're so dull," she said, hitting the 'd' hard with her tongue. "I didn't want to tell you anything; my master does, but I'm not my master."

"We can plainly see that," Magnus said.

"Where's Violet?" Clary asked.

"The vampire slayer?" the girl asked. "Her?"

Everyone nodded.

"Sebastian is having a _wonderful_ time torturing her," the girl replied, smugly. "You should've heard her screaming, it was a beautiful sound. Oh, I forgot this, the torturing leads to death."

Clary paled.

"Hey! Reddy-Heddy, you Clarissa Fairchild?"

"Yes."

"Good, just making sure." The girl's eyes grew darker as she raised her arms and demons came from behind the shelves, clothed in fire. "How do you like my friends?" Her eyes were blazing in excitement and Jace knew that she was looking forward to watching them fight for their lives, looking forward to watching them die.

"I don't think we'll get along very well," Alec said drawing his bow. Everyone else followed his example, getting their weapons ready.

"That's too bad," the girl said. "They've been absolutely _dying_ to meet all of you." She laughed and turned back to the demons. "Boys! Dinner is served!"

The demons swarmed while she stood back with a bemused expression on her face. "Make sure you remember me, shadowhunters: Andrea Darkae, believe me, you'll want to remember it."

_**Flashback Moment Thing**_

"_Magister?"_

"_Yes, Clarissa?"_

"_What do you know about someone who plays with fire?"_

"_A firedarter? There haven't been any for centuries, the shadowhunters wiped them all out, supposedly for treason."_

"_So if we're going up against one. . ."_

"_It's impossible to go up against them, they're all dead."_

"_There's still one out there."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That's strange, they were all wiped out, every last one, I was there. They're gone."_

"_I know, but we are up against one, a powerful one, what do we need to defeat it?"_

"_They have lots of weaknesses, for instance, their memories are far too good, they remember everything that they've seen, heard, or learned. They're dangerous, very dangerous, you'd be mad to go up against one."_

"_The shadowhunters did."_

"_Yes, but they lost more than half their army to only two firedarters. It wouldn't take long for one to defeat a small group of your kind."_

XXX

**WalkingByMyself: YAY! It's done! I'm happy! Okay, it was shorter than what I was hoping for, but I'll add more soon. Now, I'm WalkingByMyself. . . good-bye! So long! I'll see ya to. . . someplace? I guess I don't know.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Kid Who Kills Many

**Greets! Greetings! Salutations! Salut! Hallo! Moi! Hallo! Ciao! Halo! Hello Sweetie! Olà! Merhaba! Hej! Bok! Bonjour! Sveiki! Salve!**

**These are all the different types of "Hello!" to you strangers, friends, followers, and reviewers!**

**LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!**

**I think. . . I am back. . . I can see Andrea killing people, so that's a good sign!**

**I don't own anything from Mortal Instruments or Buffy the Vampire Slayer!**

**LET IT BEGIN, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET IT BEGIN!**

_~X~X~X~_

_Chapter 6: The Kid Who Kills Many_

Jace dodged the first demon that tried to hit him. Andrea sat in her beach chair and watched the fighting before her. The blood being spilled and the screams were music to her ears. She laughed and stood up. "You all, all of you, you deserved this!" she shouted.

Clary rolled away and leaped backwards stabbing a demon when she landed. Andrea was impressed the by the red-head's skill with a blade. _I guess the red has Jace Lots Of Last Names to thank for that_, Andrea thought.

The warlock walked up to the girl. Somehow he'd gotten through the mass of demons and shadowhunters. She knew who he was, he was Magnus Bane.

Magnus stopped only a few paces away. "Hello, Andrea."

"Hiya, Magnus, not long enough time and no see!" the blonde replied. "The "no see" part was the most fun."

Magnus nodded and wiggled his fingers and blue sparks flew around him. "Remember the last time we met?"

Andrea smirked. "I was five and I still kicked your warlock-butt into the next year."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You kicked my warlock-butt into the hospital, you've got bad aim."

"I didn't I just mention that earlier?"

"Yes."

"Then," Andrea said. "Shall we have a rematch? I have learned some new moves."

Magnus nodded. "Why not? No tricks up our sleeves?"

Andrea scoffed. "Of course I have tricks up my sleeve, and before you ask, yes, I will be cheating." She laughed. "I cheat at every board game around the clock."

Magnus blasted the blue sparkles at the blonde who leaped into the air. _The last thing that warlock will see with his dying face_, she thought,_ is me killing him and sending him some place very, very unpleasant. _

_~X~X~X~_

_Please Tune Back In After This Commercial Break_

_~X~X~X~_

Violet blinked her eyes open. She saw both Spike and Sebastian talking. Violet growled and yanked against her chains as best she could. Spike looked at her and laughed, Sebastian joined in as well.

"Quit your laughing!" Violet shouted. They didn't stop laughing. "I! Am! Talking!"

They stopped.

"You don't get on a slayer's nerves. You both know better, I am talking and that means you're going to listen to me until I'm done!" Violet seethed angrily. "Unlock my chains now! I know the small kid isn't here! Sebastian-"

He looked at her

"-I know, for a fact, that you're still weak. If I bust out, and I will, if you don't let me go, then I will kill you! I will put your through all the tortures you put me through, but wa-ay slower! Spike-"

The vampire also looked at her, but more in fear than Sebastian had.

"-I will douse you in holy water, behead you and your girlfriend, and then blow both of you up! You've both been a pain in the butt all my life! I. Am. The. Slayer. I hate all of you vampires! I know what you did to my dad!"

_~X~X~X~_

_And Now, Back To The Regularly Scheduled Program Of Wonderful Deaths :)_

_~X~X~X~_

Clary was dragged away from more demons by Jace. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Adrenaline kicking in?"

The red-head nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah."

Jace looked around, as did Clary, everyone was dying around them. Alec was surrounded and firing arrows left and right while Izzy was flinging a few daggers around and lashing out with her whip. Clary grabbed another knife from Jace. "We need to get back out there," she said.

"Not "we" just me," Jace said.

"What?"

"Magnus and I made a makeshift-like plan. We're getting slaughtered here. Magnus has made a portal for the women shadowhunters to get out of here. You're leaving."

"No way! I'm staying."

"Sorry, Fairchild. Izzy!"

Izzy came running. Jace and Alec exchanged the same look and pushed the girls into a shelf. There had been a hidden portal there. Clary and Izzy were sent back to the Institute.

"JACE AND ALEC LIGHTWOOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Isabelle yelled as the portal closed after more women were shoved through. The other women, teen girls, and wives were swearing to kill their husbands or boyfriends.

Then there was a laugh. And that was all it took just one laugh. "Hello, Clarissa. . ."

_~X~X~X~_

Andrea smirked at Magnus and blasted herself forward. She punched Magnus, her fists, literally, were full of fire. The warlock stepped back and adjusted his jaw a little. "Powerful kid, you," he said.

"I'm just awesome," Andrea said, walking around him.

"You're just a kid."

"A kid that can easily beat _The_ High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Touché."

Andrea smiled. "Shall I kill you now?"

"If you think you can."

The small blonde shrugged and rushed forward. Moving too fast, but Magnus knew this kid. He twirled around, side-stepping, with a sparkly, blue spear in his hand. He stabbed her straight through her heart.

Andrea stumbled back, a confused look decorating her face. "Ow," she said. She blinked and pulled out the blood tipped spear. She looked at him in disbelief. "That hurt, and was very, very rude of you."

Magnus growled. _How am I gonna kill this kid?_ "You pulled a Disney's Davy Jones?"

Andrea shook her head. "Don't know what makes you say that, because, what's Disney?"

"The channel?"

"Not ringing any bells."

"You poor kid."

Andrea shook her head. "Warlocks, you're too weird for my taste. Spike was right to ditch you and Angel in China."

Magnus analyzed his situation. Andrea wasn't going to die with a simple stab to the heart. _No, it wouldn't be that easy_, Magnus thought, _it would be something more intricate, challenging. . . like a non-wanted memory, perhaps?_

"_Fire-darters: a race of people who control fire. Very hard to kill, these people, seraph blades and basic warlock magic has almost no effect, but their minds are weakened by having to remember everything that they've gone through and heard about. One unwanted memory can send ever the most powerful of fire-darters over the edge, screaming for mercy.__" - Downworlders For Dummies. Section on Fire-darters._

The small blonde was rocking back and forth on her heels, smiling innocently. Any mundane would fall for that trick, but not people who've actually met the little, blonde fire-darter. "Whatcha thinking, Magnus?"

"About the day I watched your parents get killed. Drowned weren't they?"

Andrea bit her lip, wincing a little, and held her head. "Stop," she hissed.

"Hate to have to remember it, but I do, on the disadvantages of being immortal. All of us who were there still remember that they went down screaming and begging for mercy."

Andrea fell to the ground. "Stop! I don't wanna hear it! I'll remember then!"

"You were there right?"

"Doesn't matter!"

"You saw them drown, would they want you to go about anger and revenge forever? Or would they want you to live a semi-normal life?"

Andrea didn't get to answer, or if she did, Magnus didn't hear, because of the sudden fire headed his way. Before he blacked out, the last thing he saw was Andrea snarling at his limp figure. . .

_~X~X~X~_

"MAGNUS!" Alec screamed, it was very unusual for Alec Lightwood to scream, but, for his boyfriend, anything could happen. (**YAY MALEC!**)

Jace followed closely behind his parabati avoiding the claws of demons. Magnus just lay there, unmoving and eyes closed, as if he were sleeping. . .

_~X~X~X~_

**Duh DuhDuh Duhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**or**

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnnn**

**Whichever you want is fine with me. . .**

**So, yeah, yay, I'm done with this chapie! I will probably face the wrath of a few people I know, but. . . TOO BAD SO SAD!**

**I sneeze when I eat candy canes. . . **


End file.
